shortmoongreenfandomcom-20200214-history
Short Moon Clan Wiki
Welcome to the Short Moon Clan This clan is to be taken seriously among Animal Jam. My username is Mark447. You can call me Vonstar, once you are a member of the clan. There are requirements aswell as rules, that will be listed below. Ranks and other addition information will also be listed below. Requirements can be very hard, but can be as simple as having the right animal. good luck! roleplay wisely.. STEP INSIDE On the surface, it is hard to conceptualize what penetrates deep within. It's comprised of a veil of deception, displaying false animations to the outside, or those accustomed to the surface. This veil is tasked with one embed goal and that is to disguise the inside and mask its fruitful nature. The surface is sometimes all a person will know. '' ''I know this to be true because many times I've been fooled by the surface of each individual as a whole. The throbbing errors I've concieved in a womb of hatred are limitless and a dime a dozen due to that veil. One at a time, I lifted the veil and liberated the inside of many formidable warriors. I came to discover it isn't the surface of the conglomeration, but the combined effort of each and every force working with it. '' 'Basic Info' Leader: Vonstar (me/mark447) Founder: me/mark447 Founding Date: Sunday, June 4th, 2017 Recruiting Status: Taking in all ranks Members: 1 (me) for now Tag Colour and Badge: ''' Silver or green tag colour--'' everyone '' (not optional)'' '' Badges-'' Leader = Earth deputy = star medicine cats/MCA = heart warriors = leaf all the rest = paw ''Ranks--'' ''Leader:'' The highest rank in the clan. He/She is in charge of every cat and makes the clan decisions. Their word is law. ''Deputy:'' A warrior who is second in command. He/She takes the leaders place if they are not present. They carry on the duties of the leader. ''Medicine Cat:'' Very highly respected clan cats that treat diseases and injuries. They could save your life one day so they are to be treated with high respect. ''Warriors:'' Adult clan cats that feed and protect the clan. They carry on special duties that takes skill and effort. ''Queens:'' A she-cat who is expecting or having kits. They are overly protective when it comes to thier kits. ''Elders:'' Cats that are "retired", to old to carry on their old duties as a warrior, Deputy, Leader, Medicine Cat..etc. They are to be treated with high respect. ''Medicine Cat Apprentice:'' They are clan cats that have reached over the age of 6 moons and mentored by the Medicine Cat. They are in line to be the next Medicine Cat once the Former one dies or retires. ''Apprentices:'' These cats are above the age of 6 moons and they are in line to become warriors. They are mentored by present warriors and highly trained. Once ready they will receive their warrior name to become a warrior. ''Kits:'' A young cat under the age of 6 moons. They live in the nursery until they become an apprentice once they turn 6 moons. They shall be highly protected, and harming a kit could result in exile or death. ''Rules--'' '''1. The Leader's Word Is the Law .1 Under no circumstances should you go against your Leader's words, nor should you argue with them. If such dishonorable behavior reoccurs after at least three warnings, severe punishment will follow. 2. Powerplaying Is NOT Allowed .2 Constant powerplaying after several days will result in punishment. 'NN, NM, ND' etc., is considered powerplaying in ShortmoonClan. (Also, cats do not have thumbs and you cannot immediately 'end' something.) 3. Departing from Shortmoon .3 You will not be allowed back into Shortmoon once you have left twice. People who have been exiled will not be welcome back what-so-ever. This rule can be loosened for the amount of time it has been since the last you've left Shortmoon, but can be tightened if you abused your chance for joining (such as joining then leaving a day later). 4. Rules Concerning Kits .4 Kits under three moons are not allowed to leave the Nursery. With or without surveillance. Also, Kits under three moons cannot eat fresh prey. They must continue to drink their Mother's milk. After the age of three moons, we try to break the Kits' of their habit of suckling. Kits are not permitted to leave camp, no matter the circumstance. All Kits must be treated like Kits, no matter their age. Teaching of herbs and the ways of a Medicine Cat, hunting/fishing, etc., is not tolerated. That teaching should be taught when they're an Apprentice, not a Kit. The cat teaching will be chastised or mildly punished for mistreating a Kit. 5. Rules Concerning Apprentices .5 Apprentices must be accompanied with a Warrior when exiting camp. No exceptions. Apprentices are not allowed to have mates. It distracts them from what is important via training. You must have a least three training sessions before you can take your Warrior Test. Apprentice's require their mentors approval before they can take the Warrior Test. Inexperienced Apprentices are not allowed to hunt or visit the Red Valley. Mentors should seek the leader/deputy before taking their Apprentices there. 6. Be Serious .6 Unless the Leader is messing around, you are expected to be serious. It gets quite annoying having to constantly remind people to be serious. If you have to always reminded to be serious, you will just be removed from the Clan to make space for someone that will actually roleplay. 7. Try To Avoid Drama .7 Obviously, drama is what makes up a lot of Warrior Cat roleplay. But, if Shortmoon is having conflict with someone or something else major, we could really do without your badger or fox attack. If you are constantly creating drama, you will be given a warning to tone it down. If this behavior consists after the warning, you will be asked to leave to Clan or demoted from your high rank. 8. Use the Correct Avatar .8 If you are using the wrong type of animal, you will obviously be confused for a rank that you are really not. No, we do not care if your cat is smaller or bigger, you will still have to use the correct avatar listed below. Leaders, Deputies, Medicine Cats, Warriors. Apprentices , and Queens will use NM wolves. Kits will use NM rabbits. 9. Be Active .9 If you come to the Clan once and never again, you will be exiled. It is very simple. If you are absent without notice for seven days, (it does not matter if you are online or not, it is about actually coming to the Clan and roleplaying for at least an hour) you will be removed from the page. Those that are exiled for inactivity are more than welcome to join back if they are going to be active. 10. Names .10 The names Bear, Grizzly, Silverpelt, Moon, Spirit, and Soul are forbidden (for obvious reasons). Star for a prefix is also forbidden. (Because it's kind of weird to be named "Starstar.") The prefixes Duck/Duckling have been banned in Shortmoon for the sake of it being misspelled as the F-word (based on recent suspensions), and could continue to be misspelled which leads to more members being suspended or even possibly banned. The Leader of Shortmoon chooses the suffix of a newly appointed Warrior, he/she will take suggestions and such but the decision is ultimately up to them. Keep names realistic. You will be notified if your name doesn't really make sense (realistic as in things Warrior Cats actually know about). Everyone must have a unique prefix. No rogue/loner names, only Clan names are accepted. Cats of Shortmoon-- LAYOUT --'' Name(username) - Mate - Gender '''LEADER (1/1) Vonstar(Mark447) -NONE- both(male/female) DEPUTY (0/1) MEDICINE CATS (0/3) MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICES (0/3) WARRIORS APPRENTICES (0/10) QUEENS/MOTHERS (0/3) KITS (0/6) ELDERS (0/5) Colouring--''' '''ACCEPTABLE PELT COLOURS ' ' ' ACCEPTABLE EYE COLOURS' The lightest red is allowed to those who roleplay as an albino cat. The grey is allowed for those who roleplay as a cat with grey eyes. Brown is for those who roleplay as cats with brown, amber, or dark ginger eyes. And the white is allowed for cats that are possibly blind (or for appearance). ''GLOSSERY--'' Queen- A female cat Tom- A male driedleaf- Summer (very hot and dry) leaffall- Autumn (moderately hot) leafbare- Winter (not very cold) newleaf- Spring (moderately hot) rat- (INSULT) halfbrain- (INSULT) upwalker- Human MCA - medicine cat apprentice IC- In character OOC- Out of character AFK- away from keyboard Meeting Area.JPG|this is the meeting area where we meet every morning // when i tell you to eyes.JPG|the kit nursery where kits of the age of 3 moons stay (queens can stay here too) Capture.JPG|the lounge// where everyone can just chill or sleep 10.JPG|MY sleeping area. no one else is aloud to sleep there unless its my kits/mate or unless i say you can 9.JPG|The Medicine cat area//injured area 8.JPG|open fields for training (: 7.JPG|Watering hole // showers & baths // a nice area to chill at ' Joining--? Joining Form-----------------------------Example: Clan Name:----------------------------------Greyleaf Desired rank:---------------------------------warrior Username:--------------------------------------xxjay Gender:-----------------------------------------male Roleplay example: ---------------------------- -dips head in respect- (this one is very good for when approaching the leader or deputy// OR ANYONE HIGHER OR RANK) Why you want to join:---------------------------- "i really love to roleplay and i take things seriously!" (you can reach me at fbasillea@gmail.com) Category:Browse